The present invention relates to pet shelter for dogs, cats, and the like, particularly shelters which can be used for newborn pups and kittens.
Conventional pet shelters are generally designed to providing basic shelter. Such shelters are unheated and therefore unsuitable for grown animals in cold enough conditions and are generally unsuitable for very young animals who have not matured enough or are not big enough to generate enough heat to keep themselves sufficiently warm in most conditions.
The present invention is a pet shelter comprising a hollow housing having an interior sufficiently large to comfortably receive at least one dog, and defined at least in part by a floor, a roof opposite the floor and at least one side wall extending between the floor and the roof and only partially surrounding the interior. Also, the housing includes at least one heat generator positioned within the housing to radiate into the interior, and a sensor within the housing that is responsive to the presence and absence of an animal in the interior of the housing, turning the heat generator on in the presence of the animal and off in its absence.